Stars
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Nuestro amor siempre será infinito al igual que las estrellas del cielo. Nuestro amor siempre será eterno y duradero. AH -Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Carlisle & Esme" del foro Sol de Medianoche.


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Carlisle &amp; Esme" del foro Sol de Medianoche.

* * *

**Stars**

—¿Cuando llegó la carta?— le pregunté sollozando, no podía soportar esa noticia.

—La semana pasada— respondió tranquilamente restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!— le recriminé molesta sin entender su reacción.

—Tranquilízate, Esme.

—¡¿Como esperas que me tranquilice cuando fuiste reclutado?!— grité perdiendo el control. No podía soportarlo sentía que me desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

—Mi amor solo tranquilizante, todo estará bien— me abrazó mientras sollozaba fuertemente derramando las lágrimas en su camisa lo cual no parecía importarle.

Esto era terrible, no había otra palabra para describir la situación.

—Si te pierdo, Dios no se...

—Ya linda solo cálmate. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, cosas que pensamos que eran imposibles superar y al final lo hicimos, las superamos juntos, podemos con esto te lo aseguro. Confía en mí.

—Espero que de verdad tengas razón, Carlisle— dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas tranquilizándome un poco, él siempre tenía razón en casos como este y esta vez tenía que creer en sus palabras.

—Ya no sigamos con el tema, todo estará bien es una promesa, Esme, y sabes que siempre las cumplo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse— dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo.

—Es que no puedo olvidarlo, Carlisle.

—Hagamos una cosa, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda, vamos al jardín— propuso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer en el jardín?— había veces que me confundía por completo.

—Tú solo ven conmigo— me agarró de la mano y me guio fuera de la casa, lo primero que hicimos fue acostarnos uno al lado del otro en el césped, coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y observé el cielo atentamente, la luna lo iluminaba en plena totalidad. Era precioso.

—¿Puedes decirme cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo?— me pidió. Sabía que lo que deseaba era hacerme sentir mejor y sólo por cumplir su deseo me encargué de disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos y olvidar la situación en la que estábamos.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y sonreí levemente. —Es imposible, son demasiadas.

—Trata de hacerlo— insistió.

—Es que no puedo Carlisle, son infinitas.

—Así es el amor que siento por ti, Esme, es infinito. No importa donde este te seguiré amando por siempre, no importa si estoy al otro lado del mundo nunca me olvidaré de ti. Nuestro amor es como las estrellas, eterno en todo sentido y sin importar que estemos lejos, siempre brillará— me explicó para luego inclinarse uniendo sus labios con los míos manteniéndonos allí juntos, cuando terminó el beso lo abracé fuertemente.

—¿Por qué lloras, cielo?— no me había dado cuenta cuando las lágrimas se derramaron por mi ojos. Me acercó a él permitiendo que me sentará en su regazo y con sus pulgares las secó rápidamente.

—No puedo soportar perderte— las palabras no se entendían mucho debido a mi llanto.

—No me perderás, no tienes de que preocuparte regresaré sano y salvo— sonrió y con solo eso me tranquilizó.

—Gracias por existir en mi vida— no pude resistirme a decirlo, necesitaba que él lo supiera.

—Yo soy el que debe darle gracias al destino por permitirme encontrarte, te amo Esme, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Yo también te amo Carlisle, y sin importar lo que suceda siempre lo haré.

Nos besamos otra vez transmitiéndonos nuestro amor y sentí mi piel estremecerse, envolví mis manos en su cuello sorprendiéndome a mi misma y cuando sentí que tenía que volver a respirar me separé de él, sin embargo enredó sus manos en mi cintura y con su boca empezó a jugar con mi cabello al igual que un niño pequeño.

—Cuando regresé me dirás cuántas estrellas hay en cielo ¿verdad?— preguntó con un leve puchero que me hizo reír.

—Lo haré— prometí aunque sabía que me sería imposible.

—¿Esme?

—¿Si?— murmuré distraída observando la luna, todo se veía tan hermoso cuando la situación no lo ameritaba.

—Cada vez que veas una estrella brillar... acuérdate de mi y de nuestro amor ¿sí?— preguntó mientras miraba el cielo al igual que yo.

—Lo prometo.

Desde ese día con Carlisle todo se volvió diferente, los días pasaron muy rápidos y de un instante a otro ya se había ido.

Sin embargo para alegrarme trataba de contar las estrellas como él me pidió y como me lo imaginé en un principio me fue imposible, a mi parecer cada día aparecían más y más y el no cumplir su petición me decepcionaba un poco, pero al final después de varias veces no volví a intentarlo.

Yo había cambiado mucho desde su partida, estaba deprimida eso era definitivo y cualquier persona que me viera podría pensar lo mismo. Habían ojeras en mi ojos producto de las largas noches de insomnio, el cansancio constante, la falta de sonrisas, ya todo era notable ¿pero cómo estar feliz si sabes que la persona que más amas en toda tu vida está luchando en plena guerra? sencillamente no puedes serlo.

Tratando de animarme salí al jardín y miré las estrellas en el cielo oscuro pensando en él y eso me hizo sentir peor.

—Cada vez que las veo y pienso en ti te extraño más, no es lo mismo verlas y contarlas a que estés aquí junto a mí, extraño tus abrazos, tus besos, te extraño Carlisle— susurré con lágrimas, me dolía el hecho de que estuviera separado de mi pero más me dolía no saber noticias sobre él, podría estar terriblemente herido o hasta muerto... no, esa no podía ser siquiera una opción, mi corazón herido no lo soportaría nunca, yo no lo soportaría nunca.

Regresé a la casa y observé atentamente la foto que se encontraba en la repisa de la sala de estar, éramos nosotros, el me tenía agarrada de la cintura mientras me besaba los labios, se podía ver muy bien la alegría en nuestros ojos y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó por mi rostro, era la primera sonrisa que había tenido en meses pero luego recordé la razón por la cual estaba tan deprimida así que tan rápido como llego a mi cara también se fue.

—Te amo mi ángel, más de lo que imaginas. Por favor regresa pronto— dije suavemente esperando escuchar una respuesta de su parte, cosa que nunca conseguiría.

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

* * *

La guerra terminó y nadie tenía noticias de nada, lo único que habían informado era que había muchos caídos de nuestra parte y eso me alteraba.

Me encontraba en la estación de trenes esperando, a mi alrededor habían muchas ambulancias y familias preocupadas. Pasaron uno pocos minutos y cuando el tren llegó la multitud empezó a celebrar.

Empezaron a bajar todos y a mi parecer las camillas faltarían debido a la gran cantidad de heridos. Un hombre con cabello rubio camino hacia mí y me tomo solo un momento poder reconocerlo, estaba más delgado y su rostro se veía cansado y demacrado, pero eso poco me importo. Estaba vivo.

Nos acercamos el uno al otro, sus manos se posaron en mi rostro y acerco sus labios a los míos, me beso con tanta ternura y me alzó dando vueltas conmigo en sus brazos, estaba tan feliz que olvidé por completo que había personas a nuestro alrededor.

—Bienvenido a casa— le dije cuando me bajo, lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de mi ojos y lo abracé queriendo sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, te he extrañado tanto— en sus ojos podía ver honestidad pura.

Ahora que lo tenía junto a mí me di cuenta lo mucho que me hizo falta durante este tiempo, me di cuenta lo mucho que lo había necesitado.

—Hay que ir a casa, necesitas descansar— él no se opuso a mis palabras sino que me dio un beso en la mejilla y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura tiernamente.

Empezamos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndonos a casa cuando de la nada detuvo el paso y miro hacia el cielo para luego mirarme atentamente.

—¿Pudiste contar las estrellas durante mi ausencia?— preguntó interesado.

—Me fue imposible hacerlo, sin embargo viviría eternamente contando estrellas si al final sé que siempre regresarás a mí.

—Siempre lo haré ya que nuestro amor es como las estrellas, eterno en todo sentido...

—Y sin importar que estemos lejos, siempre brillará— terminé por el sonriendo mientras recordaba esa frase que me había dicho un año atrás.

Nuestro amor siempre será infinito al igual que las estrellas del cielo, sin importar que suceda nuestro amor siempre será eterno y duradero.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **La verdad es que en este fic me inspiré un poco en la canción "Counting stars" de One Republic, es una de mis canciones favoritas ;)

¿Merece un review?


End file.
